Bruises of the Heart
by blacktears
Summary: um...me no take time to explain. Warnings: shounen ai (1x2); torture; angst; sap; possibly lemon; possibly a little 1+R (LATER)....yeah. stuff. If yo read, I'd appreciate reviews.


Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
note: this WILL have shounen ai/yaoi (most noticably 1x2)...it will have torture (mostly phychological, but..eh, you never know) and it will have...stuff. ^^;; it might be a lemon later, who knows. and yes, Heero is a little ooc, but it'll be explained later. ^^ :) ~harmy-chan~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BRUISES OF THE HEART  
  
  
  
Deceptivly strong arms tightened around Duo's thin frame, making the pilot squirm in surprise. The arms tightened and the braided boy felt himself being pulled against a hard body. What was going on? Was he being kidnapped? In his own HOME? Insitinctivly, Duo struggled, but the arms held him tightly, pining his arms uselessly against his body and skillfully voiding his kicks. Duo knew quite a bit about self defense-but whoever was holding him knew more.   
  
"Let go of me!" he screached, twisting his head violently hoping to either see his opponant or hit them with his long, snake-like braid. He didn't bother shouting-the safehouse was empty...the other pilots all had missions. The arms didn't relent, didn't let up. Frustraition built in the small pilot, and he was about to try and throw himself onto the floor when he felt a featherly light touch against his neck. He froze as the touch was repeated. It was gentle, soft...like lips of a lover.  
  
"Wha...?" Duo stammered as it became clear that he was being kissed. The arms loosened-he wasn't struggling anymore.  
  
"Duo," the husky voice came from just over the American's right shoulder, the breath tickling his ear and disrupting the fine strands of hair that had escaped from Duo's braid. "Duo..."  
  
Violet eyes opened wider with astonshment. Duo knew the voice! It belonged to...to...  
  
The strong arms gently turned the small pilot around to face the other, while still keeping a hold of him. Duo was met by colbalt eyes, soft under a mop of moss green hair.   
  
"Heero?!" Duo exclaimed, taking a step back, surprise in his voice. Heero's arms dropped to his sides, as he let his partner go. A small smile formed on the Japanese boy's lips...it looked out of place with his face-Duo had never seen Heero smile before, exculding the maniacally look that he got when he was destroying things. "What are you doing Heero?!" Duo's voice was rising as what had happened began to sink into his mind. "What-"  
  
"I want you, Duo," Heero softly interupted Duo's surprised stammers. "I want to be with you..."  
  
Since when did Heero want Duo? Since when was Duo more than an annoyance to the Perfect Soldier? Heero had no sex drive! He was stoic, caring only about the mission! Did Duo want Heero in return? Despite all his joking, the braided pilot never truly thought of it...love and sex were not in the picture of his life, not then...And what was it that Heero wanted? Was it simply sex, or did he have a deeper relationship in mind? Did he...  
  
Strong arms were once again around Duo's body, drawing him from his thoughts with a snap. "No answer is a yes, Duo," Heero said softly, pressing his lip against Duo's. Duo let out a little "eep"...what did he want? He was so confused...  
  
A warm tongue gently wet Duo's lips, parting them slightly. Is this what he wanted? yes...Violet eyes closed as the kiss deepened and Heero gently pushed him over to one of the small beds of the room. Breaking away, Heero gave Duo that mysterious smile once again, though this time, Duo returned it. A gentle shove, and Duo was on his back on the matress, Heero standing above him, his oddly soft eyes watching the braided boy a moment before he descended.  
  
~*~  
  
Strong arms were around Duo, as he lay bare on Heero's chest. Heero's breathing was a soothing melody and Duo wore a smile as he listened to it, eyes closed. He was near sleep, his mind drifting. Through the mist building in his mind, four slurred words regestered: "I love you, Duo."  
  
  
  
  
  
note: this was originally going to be a lemon, but I'm not in the mood for that just now. This is NOWHERE NEAR finished-the plot hasn't even been introduced yet! Perhaps I'll put a lemon into a later part.   
Yeah, I know you were all expecting Duo angst in this part-well, I had to set up for it. For a little bit, this story will be all sappiness...hope you don' mind. Please review, and please come back to read the next part. Onegaaaai? 


End file.
